


Without a word

by Elkock_Street



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Lives, Denial, Drama, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Possessive Arthur, Protective Arthur, Slice of Life, Struggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkock_Street/pseuds/Elkock_Street
Summary: Arthur had been struggling to understand his own feelings, and instead of trying to explain, he sends mixed signals to Ash, only confusing him more, what will come of them?
Relationships: Frederick Arthur/Ash Lynx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Without a word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modern_oedipus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_oedipus/gifts).



> Hello everyone, please enjoy reading. I know its an unusual ship, but I always thought they had such a good chemistry/vibe. This will probably be only two chapters story. 
> 
> Have fun!

The surprise attack Arthur decided to do, left Ash even more puzzled than he already was. Its not the first time Arthur acts like the asshole he is, but even with that personality and attitude, there was something else lingering there, Ash felt it and he couldn’t ignore it. It was strong, Arthur’s expressions could not be ignored either. But to shove Ash as far as to fall off the chair, scratch his elbow even.. Just because Ash reached out in an attempt to remove something from Arthur’s hair? 

𝙉𝙤𝙩 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚.

Ash now on the floor, looking up at Arthur while he held his scratched elbow in his other hand. It didn’t hurt obviously, since he had it worse before, but something in him left him in pain, even he couldn’t understand it. Especially when it happened every time he saw that look on Arthur’s face, that look of 𝘿𝙞𝙨𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩. Its like Arthur was trying so hard not to be touched by Ash so he wouldn’t catch something contagious out of him. He didn’t need a brilliant man to say it, his face said it all, and Ash hated to have to look at him, While Arthur judged him with his piercing glares. Ash slowly got up from where he was, dusting off his clothes with a big frown upon his face. He was mad, and annoyed. Who was Arthur to judge him? Just last week they were both in Gozline’s chambers. Just last week, Arthur was on the other end of him, while Gozline was touching Arthur’s perfect body. So what really changed? In Ash’s head, nothing really did change, but probably because his heart had adjusted to the new mix of Arthur, his heart was slightly becoming more and more fragile towards the asshole who doesn’t seem to understand.

All those mixed signals, Ash wasn’t dumb or dense, he was very smart and had a lot of experience, he met all kinds of men and the curious kind was always the best. But he just couldn’t believe that Arthur could be that kind, in his head he is convinced that Arthur was only fucking with his feelings, and that Arthur, doesn’t give a single shit about him emotionally, no, not even physically. Ash had no reason to give himself that kind of false hope, and not with someone like Arthur. Who was nothing but an impulsive and aggressive man with anger issues. Yet despite all of the said above, Ash noticed all the new antics that's been lingering Arthur’s aura. Arthur was taking notice of Ash the second he walked into any room. He even was taking his place instead of Ash when it was Gozline’s play time, and Gozline found that quiet appealing. Ash and Arthur both knew that Gozline is only letting it happen until he is bored, Gozline can’t go for so long without touching his precious blonde boy. It did confuse Ash that Arthur even had been jumping infront of him to take a punch, on many occasions, and shrug it off by just walking away after the whole thing was over, yet at the same time, He would still shove Ash and hurt him. 

Ash was confused, and he didn’t like his confusion. His mind was all over the place and didn’t know what to believe. He couldn’t convince himself that Arthur was actually struggling, but only that he was only looking to make Ash suffer.

“𝙁𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪, Arthur. Make up your fucking mind or never show your face around me 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣.”

As Ash walked off, Arthur stood there agitated How can Ash Lynx say that to his face and just walk off? He truly did have anger issues, and the fact that he can’t control it even around Ash made the man even angrier. Arthur himself couldn’t convince himself with the truth, he just recently started to pay attention to what he had been feeling and how he had been acting. It was baffling. Arthur never felt such strong feelings towards someone, and the tug at his heart whenever he sees that pained expression of Ash’s infront of him, can’t be explained. He knows that the pain is coming from somewhere but he still has yet to find it. For the past few weeks, he had been trying to figure it out himself, and on his own, which was leading to nothing but more conflict with Ash. Instead of making it better, he was making it worse. He wasn’t aware that he was pushing Ash towards the edge further and furthermore, and the minute his foot slips, there is no way, Arthur will be able to catch him. And here it is again, he did it once again. If only Ash would see the expression that dances over Arthur’s features as he walks off, he might not need any explanation. Arthur gritted his teeth and cursed himself, but this time something had him go after the younger blonde. 

‘𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑚..’

Ash walked the sidewalk in a hurry, pissed off. He really didn’t know what he should have expected. Arthur was still Arthur. Its not like he was going to start changing just because Ash saw a different side of him. Just because Ash actually felt a slight something for him. Its not an everyday scenario that Ash has someone step up to him. Everyone sees him as the strong gangster he was, but they are forgetting the fact that he is also a human who is in danger just like everyone else. Seeing Arthur’s face as he took the punch for him, Ash could tell if Arthur didn’t realize what he did, the man would have died on the spot. Arthur wouldn’t have held back. He would have killed that guy without thinking, forgot all about the gangs code and what are the punishments and penalties to who breaks them. He was ready to kill that guy on the spot just for 𝙖𝙡𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 punching Ash. 

Ash wished he could understand him, he wished Arthur would at least talk and express himself. Yet again, Arthur was never that kind of guy, was he? When Ash thinks about it, No one really knows where Arthur came from and what happened to his family, that is if he even has one. He was way too mysterious that Ash was starting to understand why Gozline took him under his wing as well. 

A strong grib grasped Ash’s arm and yanked him back, right before a car went past him, a few inches away from his feet. Ash didn’t realize the green light and almost walked through the street. But like it had been for the past few weeks, Arthur was here.. He yanked him back and that left an unreadable expression on Ash’s face that made Arthur let go of his arm immediately. They both stood there for few seconds, silence filled the air and the green light became red again, Ash looked up at Arthur who was looking ahead towards the city’s bridge. It was where Ash and Arthur had their very first fight years ago. Looking at it now, Arthur was wondering what kind of life was worth killing people for. While Ash just gazed up at the taller man, feeling whatever Arthur was feeling just by looking into his eyes.

“Come with me.” 

Arthur grabbed Ash’s wrist, and dragged him towards the bridge, it was impulsive again, but this time Arthur’s mind was not blacked out, nor was he half blinded by his feelings. He was in his right mind. 

“Arthur-- Hey wait! I can walk, you don’t have to drag me--”

Arthur stopped at the middle of the bridge and let go of Ash’s wrist, looking ahead. He suddenly looked so mature, like a man who has always been calm and collective, and for a second, there was a small longing lingering in his eyes, while he gazed towards the water that disappeared into the horizon. Arthur will forever be indebted to this bridge, because if it wasn’t for this place, he might have never met Ash the way he did, and he would have never gotten this far. Despite the awful start they had, Ash was the reason that made him want to live, whether it be so he can kill him oneday or..

“I don’t get 𝙮𝙤𝙪..”

Ash started. Looking down at his feet with his hands clenched tightly into fists. 

“You don’t even get yourself, do you?” Ash looked up at Arthur, calling him out on it, but to his surprise.. Arthur didn’t even flinch. The man who would usually get angry for being called out on the silliest things, was still looking towards the water, so quiet.

“You are right. I don’t get 𝙢𝙮𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 either.” 

Arthur put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath trying to keep his nerves calm. “You know Lynx. In another lifetime, maybe, but in this life time.. It just seems like it will never..” He stated, But then again, it was so vague that Ash was only getting confused. He couldn’t understand and didn’t want to assume on his own. Despite the mixed signals, there was no enough evidence to anything.

“Then why do you keep acting like you do?!” Ash turned around to face the other now, the one who was getting angry out of the two of them was Ash.

“I don’t know! I never felt this way before either!” Arthur hissed and turned around to look at Ash with face thats filled with pain. “Believe 𝙢𝙚, if I knew I won’t deprive you the goddamn answer.” He clicked his tongue. But Ash.. Something in Arthur’s face and instant answer caused his genius brain to make a conclusion. 

“Arthur.. Do you.. 𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚?” 

Its like Arthur himself didn’t think about that until now. But the truth is he did, he may have not realized it but in his heart all those acts, and actions, they were all because what he was feeling towards Ash, pulled him to take responsibility. Arthur’s cheeks flushed red and he looked away trying not to be so completely obvious. But it was hard to hide from Ash now. Not with Ash fully aware of his feelings. 

Ash paused for a second, before he slowly walked up to Arthur, coming in closer and placed both of his cold hands over his cheeks. Ash understood now, Arthur wasn’t really arrogant or proud, nor was he scared. Arthur was just like anyone else who never felt such strong feelings. No matter how he looks at it now, it can’t be anything else but love Whether Arthur admits it aloud or not. 

Arthur flinched at the other’s touch out of surprise, but couldn’t pull himself away, his breath hitched at the closeness of the other’s face to his. It was a sudden rush of emotions. They had been this close before, but it was never this intimate, the look Ash had in his eyes right at that very moment.. Arthur never saw it before. But it was tugging at his heart so hard, he didn’t think he can move unless Ash walks away first. Arthur was hesitant but eventually he grabbed Ash by his arms, his touch aggressive as it always had been, yet Ash didn’t even flinch this time, its like he was prepared for it, its like he was waiting for it. 

“I..” Arthur started. “I really never felt like this before, Lynx. My whole life, nothing meant so much as this feeling. Its like I have been training for this day, because you might need an aggressive and foul mouth person next to you. I might say rubbish half of the time, and spout nonsense the other half. But.. I really wish there was a way to say it without sounding like a complete bitch..” Arthur slid his hands from where they were over Ash’s arms and towards his face, cupping each side where Ash’s cheeks fit right in his palms as if thats where they belonged to begin with. His forehead pressed against the other’s while his thumbs stroked the side of his cheek. It was hard and agonizing, the way he was trying to express his feelings was of a 5 year old, and the word love didn’t seem to want to leave his mouth for some reason.

But Ash, Ash understood. He felt it. Arthur was never a man of words anyway, he was a man of actions. And right now, without him saying anything, Ash felt it, with his touch and how heavy he was breathing. To say he expected this, no. Ash didn’t. He 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚𝙙 for it, because the feelings he felt whenever Arthur stood up for him, made him feel extremely needed and well, protected. He felt that at least there is on person out there that doesn’t count on 𝙝𝙞𝙨 strength to keep 𝙝𝙞𝙢 protected. That even with the knowledge 𝙝𝙚 was strong.. They still want to protect 𝙝𝙞𝙢..

That was 𝘼𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙪𝙧.. 

“I know.” Ash spoke, slowly sliding his arms around the other’s neck and hugged him tightly, making Arthur wrap his own arms around the slender waist and squeeze it to him. 

“I love you 𝙩𝙤𝙤..” Ash whispered. 

Arthur kept them there for a few seconds before Ash pulled away and looked up at Arthur. 

“... Is it inappropriate to go back to your place and… 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝 what we 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙙?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting This far!
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded sometime next week. 
> 
> I would love some feedback, don’t shy away.


End file.
